


Шум

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [4]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на тему ау-чллнджа "обмен телами"





	Шум

...только тряхнуло, как будто проходили зону турбулентности, и все. Зеленое смузи Честера колыхнулось в стакане, он чуть не подавился трубочкой, закашлявшись, зажмурился. Открыл глаза уже в туалетной кабинке первого класса, все в том же самолете по пути в Лос-Анджелес. Как добрались до отеля, не помнил — только то, как натерли новые кроссовки, как пытался унять непроходящий шум в голове, и как боялся спалиться перед кем-нибудь. И то, как на него смотрел он сам. 

В номер ввалились сразу вдвоем. В зеркале на пол-стены должны были быть два Честера, прямо как в их свежем клипе. Но отражалось все по-прежнему. «Такое бывает», — сказал Майк его голосом. «Игры разума, ты просто очень устал», — сказал Майк его ртом. «Выпей снотворного и запрись на пол-суток», — отмахнулся Майк его рукой, как будто у самого было все в полном порядке. Но не было, совершенно точно не было, Честер был уверен в этом, как будто мог влезть снаружи в собственную голову. Майк снова посмотрел на него — уже не в случайном зеркале номера, а прямо в глаза, — и скривился. 

В теле Честера — тесно; он напряжен, словно пружина, всегда, каждую секунду, хотя это и не всегда заметно. Майк чувствует себя сгустком энергии, хочется кричать, прыгать, лишь бы не слышать шума в голове, одного на двоих. И, конечно, голосов, множества голосов Честера. Он знает собственное лицо, тело, но видеть его со стороны — странно хотя бы потому, что в зеркале все совсем не так. И Честер, конечно, всегда остается Честером: у него длинный язык в любом теле, он говорит все, что ему хочется, и всегда знает наперед все, что между ними случается, в любой стране, в любом городе, в любом отеле, на любой кровати любого номера. Теперь Майк знает всё изнутри — знает, как Честер реагирует на него. 

Как туго звенит от возбуждения тело, как пахнет его собственная одежда и кожа. Майк бы рад не знать всего этого.

Когда Честера целуют собственные губы, внутри что-то взрывается, и они уже не уверены, сколько в комнате горячих влажных тел. 

Шум в голове затихает, открывая после себя приятную, возбуждающую тишину, в которой с лихвой поместятся они оба.

А что будет потом — они подумают об этом завтра.


End file.
